


Bondage

by lunavelvet



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, In a world where no one really has "powers", Leonard Snart has to choose (or not), Long lost twin brother bond, M/M, Sebastian is Savitar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet





	Bondage

Barry从噩梦中惊醒，一身冷汗。  
连续第八天了，他的噩梦来得如同遵循时刻表的夜间巴士，悄无声息也从不缺席。  
Barry Allen坐起来，撑住额头深呼吸了几次。刚才梦里向他扑来的黑影仿佛还压在他身上，沉重粘腻，一面撕咬他的皮肉一面扼住他的咽喉让他喘不上气。前一天晚上他梦见的是一团包裹住自己的火焰，再前一天他的身体仿佛被浸入了滚开的油锅，皮肉焦黑炭化的感觉如此真实，他的每一个细胞都在尖叫。他不明白每天晚上折磨着他的这些噩梦代表什么，每个梦里承受的花样百出的酷刑又代表了什么。他只想好好睡觉。  
第二天上班路上他给父亲打了个电话，Henry Allen是他认识的人里最冷静智慧的，他觉得自己需要一些客观和科学的建议。  
“哦，说真的Barry，这听上去太糟了。你睡前没看什么恐怖片吗？”Henry听起来并没有紧张的感觉。“不过就你的工作性质而言恐怖片对你来说应该都很轻松。”“呵呵。”Barry干笑了两声。“这不好笑老爸，我已经连着一个星期睡不好了，如果不是West警官一直替我打掩护我可能已经因为迟到被解雇三次了吧。”“所以跟你的工作有关吗？也许最近你压力比较大？经办了什么特别……糟糕的案件吗？”Henry的口气终于正经起来，但仍旧没什么帮助。Barry叹了口气。“我不知道，爸爸，我是说工作上没什么特别的。”他思考了一秒，最终决定把剩下的细节咽回肚子——他不想让家人无谓的替他担心。  
他有种毛骨悚然的感觉，无法说出口却无法驱散：那些噩梦中的画面和感受过于真实了，他被鞭打得皮开肉绽，被滚烫的液体烧焦皮肉，被无名的黑影凌辱和折磨，那些剧痛，那种绝望，一重又一重的摧残让那些黑暗像坚硬的茧一层又一层的包裹起他的心。他无法说出口也无法有合理的解释，但他只是觉得那些不仅仅是梦。

溜进办公室之前Barry被叫住了。West侦探坐在办公桌后冲他招招手，他望望四周，演技浮夸的踮着脚尖用小碎步挪过去，冲着他的保护者肆意咧嘴笑。“你最好有个新鲜点儿的借口。”West眨眨眼。“不要再是‘我做了噩梦吓醒了然后我睡不着’这种六岁儿童编出来的鬼话了巴仔。”Barry愁眉苦脸的居高临下瞧着年纪跟父亲差不多大的同事，摇了摇头。“我倒是能编一个新鲜的，可没必要跟你也说谎吧Joe.”“我真的非常好奇了巴仔，作为一个成天目睹犯罪现场各种死状凄惨的尸体的鉴证专家，还有什么事儿能让你做噩梦——天天做？”  
有一个瞬间他几乎就要脱口而出了。那不是梦，我有种感觉，那真的发生过。  
但他马上打消了那个荒诞的念头。Joe West了解他，开什么玩笑，他简直看着他长大——这位可敬的长者就住在他家隔壁，知道他有一个近乎完美的家庭：Allen夫妇相敬如宾，待人慈爱可亲，Barry Allen是他们的独子，从小到大一直生活在令人艳羡的宠爱和关怀中。他们简直是标杆式的家庭。  
所以他不可能遭受过那些，事实是从小到大除了在学校被当成书呆子推推搡搡，Barry没受过一丁点儿委屈和伤害。他真的不明白那些噩梦从何而来。

那天接近中午的时候West警探第二次找他。“巴仔，他们需要你过去一趟。”他表情不像早上那么轻松，大概因为涉及公事。“你得过去三十六区的分局一趟，现在就去。”  
Barry想不出会有怎样的紧急的案子等着他，三十六区的分局是中城最和平的分局，他们通常只是处理些失物招领和寻人启事。但Joe的语气不像是在说一桩会被一笔带过的寻常案件。他抓起外套和取证包快步走向门口，在电梯门前又一次被叫住了。“去停车场找Snart，他也因为另一个案子要过去，让他捎你一程。”  
哦。Barry的耳朵微微发烫。Leonard Snart是去年被派到这个警队来的探长，为人低调但能力突出。除了警队队长没人清楚他的来历，他对自己的过去也闭口不谈。他从不参与同事聚餐，甚至连下班后去喝一杯的提议也没接受过。人们议论他却也无计可施，他自有他的手腕让人闭嘴。  
Barry也会格外注意他——不仅仅因为他神秘的行事风格——Leonard Snart有一双目光犀利甚至有些阴冷的剔透蓝眼，一个高挑直挺的鼻梁，轮廓分明的下巴，以及完美的包裹在合体西装里的结实而匀称的躯体。Barry没有公然出柜，他明白那对他目前在警队的事业多少会有些影响，但他从很久以前就知道自己喜欢男人，也没打算特别隐瞒。  
补充，他喜欢好看的男人，而Snart非常好看。

Barry在停车场找到了Snart的车，局促的在车门旁等了一分钟。在他试图摆个足够自然的pose的时候Snart出现在了他的视线中。他有些灰白的短发在深色西装的映衬下挺显眼，Barry不知道为什么脑中突然冒出了一只白头鹰的形象，他缩了缩脖子，有些怯生生的举起了手。  
“谢谢你让我搭车。”他生硬的没话找话，脖子后面已经浮出了一层薄汗。“Snart警官。”他把到了嘴边的Leonard咽下去，似乎觉得这样太自讨没趣了。  
“上车吧。”Snart似乎没兴趣跟他就人际关系展开探讨。他说话的时候声线扁平而跳跃，与他冷酷的外表似乎不太相符。Barry总觉得自己在他唇边看到了一丝稍纵即逝的微笑，他拼命眨了眨眼，告诉自己趁早抹掉妄想。  
他们一路都保持尴尬的沉默，Snart的车载音响是最新的型号，但他显然没打算好好利用和欣赏那套杜比环绕立体声的喇叭。Barry僵直的目光固定在前方的路面上，满脑子都是要如何开口搭讪的台词，但直到车再次停下来也没能找到一个合适的引子。  
他解开安全带再次道谢，Snart坐在原地没动，只是对他抬起手无所谓的挥了挥。Barry手脚笨拙的关上车门，那辆车拖着尘土驶离他的视线。他站在原地不知所措的怨恨了自己的不善言辞一秒钟，然后背起包转身走进了背后的分局大门。

接待他的是一位女警官，年纪不小了，这让他感到放松和亲切。年纪大一些的人和小孩子都喜欢Barry，他身上也许有某种无害的气场。“West警官让我来，他说这事儿挺急的？”Barry一面跟着女警官往里走一面试图打探些案情，但那位与他母亲年龄接近的警官只是回头看了他一眼，然后绷紧嘴唇继续向前。  
他被带到一间问讯室，推开门的时候里面坐着一位同样是他母亲年龄的妇女。她穿着褪了色的帆布外套，花白的头发干枯蓬乱，憔悴的脸上没有化妆。Barry一脸疑惑的看向那位带他来的警官，后者冲着桌边坐着的人抬了抬下巴：“我觉得你需要跟她谈谈。”  
桌边坐着的女人闻声抬头看向他们的方向，她眼眶发红，白眼球上布满血丝。她可能哭过，也可能只是睡眠不足。但她的眼睛在扫过Barry脸庞的一刻猛的瞪大了，琥珀色的瞳仁因为惊恐而紧缩。Barry忍不住伸手摸了摸自己的脸。他从不认为自己的长相有什么特别之处，至少不应该与“可怖”这样的形容词联系起来。  
但身旁的警官好像毫不惊讶。她手里一直捏着的一份资料夹终于被打开，里面的照片被径直塞到Barry眼前。“这位Smythe女士来提交了失踪人口调查请求，她的儿子大约一周前不知去向。”她语气平静。“我们本来没觉得有什么问题，直到有位认识你的警官看到了她提供的照片。”  
Barry盯着那张照片，他觉得整个世界液化塌陷，四周的事物正在快速围着自己旋转不停。他膝盖有点儿发软，也许需要坐下来。  
照片上的男孩冲着他翘起一边嘴角。那个笑容自负而讥讽，那样的表情让Barry觉得陌生。  
但那头棕色的发丝，灰绿色的瞳仁，有些微微翘起来的鼻尖，薄挺的嘴唇和尖下巴都熟悉得令他想要尖叫。  
Barry Allen对着那张也许是自己，又也许是完全不同的另一个人的照片屏住了呼吸，他的胸口被填满了——太满了，那种由内向外扩张和挤压的窒息感完全撕裂了他，下一秒钟他可能会就地爆裂开来。  
他在回过神的时候大口呼吸，氧气重新充满肺泡的刺痛让他回到现实。他艰难的从照片上挪开目光，再一次与那位正在来来回回打量自己的女士对上了视线。  
“你是谁？”Barry喘息着发问，然后举起了那张照片。“他又是谁？”

那天稍晚的时候Barry在回父母家的巴士上又一次拨通了父亲的电话。Henry对于这一天第二次接到儿子的电话似乎感到些许惊讶。“Barry，怎么了？”父亲的声音从手机听筒里传过来显得有点儿模糊，以及从未有过的陌生。  
“我有问题要问你和妈妈。”他尽量让自己的声音听上去稳定和平静。“我已经在回家路上了，晚饭前能到家。”  
半小时后他在家门口带着疲倦的微笑拥抱了Nora Allen，后者敏锐的注意到了他神情的异样。“有事吗?”母亲一脸紧张的盯着他，Barry尽量笑得自然。“没……不，我是说，妈妈……我们先吃饭吧。”  
那顿饭的气氛尴尬而紧绷。Barry一直试图讲点儿轻松的话题转移母亲的注意力，但Nora显然对他这种打太极的行为更加关注。她不是那种咄咄逼人的父母，所以她只是默默的吃盘里的食物，时不时要求Barry多吃一口。  
“你看起来很累。”快吃完的时候Nora冷不丁的发出评论。“你爸爸说你最近休息得不好？”  
Barry的身体肉眼可见的一僵。“是的。”他快速而小声的回答。“不过没什么严重的，别担心。”

但是紧接下来的一秒钟情况忽然发生了逆转，突然掠过他眼前的黑影挟着冰凉的触感划蹭过他的脸颊，鸡皮疙瘩迅速爬满他后背的皮肤。粗重的喘息，皮肤被切割和撕裂的痛楚，包裹住身体的烧灼感，以及……  
Barry没意识到自己又一次屏住了呼吸，他能听到鼓膜里的血管在随着心跳激烈的鼓动，他能感觉血液正从指尖咻咻的褪回心脏，他的贴身衣物被冷汗浸透黏在皮肤上令他透不过气……但一切都无法与他脑海中正在经历的一切相提并论。  
“……rry……Barry？……Barry！”  
Nora的声音像是隔着水传过来的，他的太阳穴也在突突跳动，脑中仿佛有根尖刺在疯狂搅动，那感觉令他想要放声尖叫。  
“怎么了孩子？你还好吗？说话，你吓着我了。”  
母亲的声音拨开水面，泛着波纹荡入他的体内。Barry回过神来的时候发现自己正在紧咬着舌尖，嘴里满是铁锈味。他咽了口唾沫，额角的冷汗正顺着腭骨向下流淌，尖锐的耳鸣声稍稍减轻了一些，他的眼前又重新出现了那张熟悉的餐桌，盘子里还没吃光的食物，以及一脸担忧的母亲。  
“……妈……妈妈。”Barry抬起手按了按太阳穴，有气无力的长出了口气。“我不知道发生了什么，但是我没事了。”

他在说谎。他知道那是怎么一回事。  
Barry盯着站起来去厨房为他倒一杯水的母亲的背影，平放在桌面上的手指微微抽搐。  
他只是想再等等。

Henry到家的时候已经接近九点。他那晚有台手术，情况比他预料得复杂了一些。  
Barry和Nora在等他的时候看完了一部电影，他们试着讨论了剧情，Barry有点儿心不在焉，但他克制着没表现得太明显。  
他等着Henry脱下外衣，坐在桌前吃完了那餐饭。Nora又新煮了一壶咖啡，他们在桌边坐下，所有的目光都集中在欲言又止的Barry脸上。  
“我们知道有事发生。”Henry打破了沉默，他与妻子交换了一下忧虑的目光，然后再一次注视着自己坐在对面脸色阴沉的儿子。“你知道，不论发生什么，我们始终爱你，你什么都可以告诉我们，Barry.”  
Barry的喉结上下滚动了一会儿，他局促的绞着自己细长的手指，最终下定决心似的抬起了头。  
他祖母绿的双眸在餐灯黄色的灯光照射下显得有点儿泛棕，那对形状微微下垂的眼睛通常显得温顺乖巧，但此刻竟蕴藏了一丝悲凉和怒火。

“爸爸，妈妈。我有一个兄弟吗？”  
Barry的声音不高，语气也并不显得激烈。但他父母脸上的表情却是另一回事。  
Nora几乎立刻出声否认了。“不！”她的声音干涩，尾音几乎劈开了。“不，Barry，我们只有你一个孩子，你为什么会这么问？”  
Barry深深的吸了一口气，把脸埋进手心。他的声音因此显得有点儿沉闷。“我不想这么问，妈妈。但是首先，我是你们的孩子吗？”  
Nora像是被人狠狠一刀捅在了腹部。她的脸上毫无血色，嘴唇抿成了一条直线。Barry抬起头的时候正对着她正泛起泪光的双眼，他觉得有些内疚，却又无法收回自己问出口的话。  
“无论你知道了什么，Barry，有一点毋庸置疑。”Henry把妻子那只颤抖的左手抓握在自己手心，口气温和却不容置疑。“你是我们的儿子，我和你妈妈的骨肉，我不知道你为什么会质疑这一点。”  
Barry没有说话，他沮丧的再次叹了一口气，然后站起来离开座位去取他的背包。他从里面拿出那个文件夹，打开，越过桌面推到父母面前。  
那张照片里的男孩一脸自负的笑着，他有着与Barry Allen几乎完全一致的五官外貌，但与Barry熟悉的人都能一眼辨认出那是完全不同的另一个人。  
他的瞳孔颜色略浅一点，眼睛里有种不可一世的锋芒，唇角微微上挑，像是在享受这种挑衅旁人的绝妙感受。这是Barry的脸上绝不会出现的神色。  
“他叫Sebastian. ”Barry的声音干巴巴的。“Sebastian Smythe，他八天前失踪了，他的母亲今天去报了警。”  
他停下来打量坐在对面的父母，他们脸上的表情混杂着震惊，惶恐和……和惊喜？  
Barry的胸口堵了一个结，他再次开口，但声音却不像他预料的那样顺利传出。  
“……你们知道他的存在吗？”Barry小心的把那个疑问和盘托出。“他母亲……她跟我说了一些事情。”他盯着Henry的眼睛谨慎的补充。  
“Barry……”Henry抬起空闲的那只手抹了抹嘴。“我们……你妈妈的身体不能承受怀孕的压力，所以我们选择了代孕母亲。”他语速很慢，语气严肃。“孕检的时候我们得知那是一对双胞胎，我们一度非常开心。”  
Nora一直低垂着脸，她在那句话后发出了一声尖哨似的低泣。  
“但是生产那天医生告诉我们其中一个孩子没能活下来。”Henry说得仍然很慢，从齿缝间挤出每一个字都显得很艰难。“我和你妈妈痛心不已，但幸好还有你。”  
Barry觉得浑身发冷。他不知道自己要如何面对这些埋藏了二十多年的秘密，过于丰富的信息量呼啸着向他涌来，他的大脑飞速运转，身体反应却好像死了机。  
“所以……所以Sebastian……他是那个本来应该死掉了的，我的孪生兄弟。”他毫无语气的陈述了一遍这个事实，然后摇了摇头。“这说不通。”  
他们全都保持了一会儿沉默，最后是Nora终于发出了声音。“他在哪儿？”她听上去几乎迫切得有些绝望。“你说他失踪了？找到他了吗？”  
Barry因为那个问题咬住了下唇。那种令他四肢发烫的愤怒和绝望没来由又挟着他脆弱的情绪翻滚纠缠，这种陌生的感觉令他恐惧，也令他着迷。  
“不，他们还没找到他。”Barry用力眨了眨眼，试图赶走那些令他几乎有点儿眩晕的肾上腺素快感。“但是也许我知道。”  
他又一次停下来，审视着父母脸上此刻定格的惊讶和质询。  
“他被绑架了，有人在折磨他，我知道。”Barry咬紧了牙关，忍住又一次涌上来的呕吐和眩晕感，他知道他们又开始了。  
他知道Sebastian在承受什么，他也总算明白了这些天连续不断的噩梦从何而来。他听过那些玄乎的双胞胎间的心灵感应理论，但那些傻逼理论的某一部分也许是真的。  
Barry不知道怎么解释，但他知道他的兄弟已经承受不了再多了，他必须去找到他，把他从那些真实存在的噩梦中拯救出来。

那天晚上噩梦如期而至。  
如果说白天经历的只是一些零碎片段，只是些让Barry觉得坐立难安的闪回，那么夜里他仿佛就在那里。  
Barry在梦里睁开眼睛，视线里却是模糊不清的一片红色。他觉得他在梦里的感觉在随着时间的推进日渐真实：第一夜他还只能模模糊糊的感到恐惧，后面跟着的几晚他的感官逐渐清晰——那并不妙，切肤剖骨之痛，皮焦肉裂之苦，被凌辱和撕裂的巨大沉重感，他就在那里，在那里与那个照片上翘起嘴角笑着的男孩一起承受那一切。  
但这一切与现在他感受到相比又不值一提。  
不断抽打在已经皮开肉绽的躯体上的硬物表面粗糙而冰冷，Barry花了一点时间辨认出那是一根生锈的水管。他绵软无力的四肢都被毫无必要的束缚着，在他偶尔因为疼痛反射性的挣扎或者抽搐时手腕会传来被牵扯和摩擦的钝痛。他试着扭头分辨四周的环境，试着透过糊住视线的血看得更清楚些，但随即头上挨了重重一下，耳鸣声迅速在脑中炸开，尖刺的剧痛从头顶一直顺着脊椎向下传递，他用尽全力发出了一声悲惨的呜咽。  
那不是他的呜咽声，Barry心想。他确实在经历那些疼痛，那些情感上的绝望和仇恨，但他的大脑在一面处理着三叉神经接近极限的接收着那些过于惊悚的刺激的同时仍有些许余力。那声呜咽径直穿过他的耳道敲击皮层深处，Barry全身的毛孔都张开了，他想逃，想醒来，想离开这个噩梦。  
但他更想拯救那个叫Sebastian的男孩，那是他的兄弟。

在第一个人扑上他麻木瘫软的躯体，将没有经过润滑的阴茎粗暴的插入他的时候他又听到了那声呜咽。这也不是这些天来的头一次了，前面的几夜里他也有过这种令他陷入彻底恐慌和绝望的体验，区别是他会立刻选择醒来。但今天不一样。  
Barry觉得自己的眼泪仿佛失去控制。他所分享的这具躯体早已伤痕累累，下体更是被撕裂得血肉模糊。伏在他身上的男人很重，他抽插得又快又凶狠，那种程度早已超过了泄欲的范围。  
他就是想伤害他。Barry咬住了嘴唇。  
“停下！别再伤害他！”他想尖叫，想用尽全力帮助那具已经全然无力反抗的躯体奋力一击。那当然是徒劳。  
他能做到的也只是再一次尝试去听，去看，去分辨，去感受。  
他听到男人在骂骂咧咧的用脏话尽情羞辱他——“肮脏的小婊子”，“你那个淫乱的洞怎么不吸紧我”，以及“现在你那张漂亮的小嘴除了挨操还能喷出一个字儿吗”。他尽力不受到干扰，只是再次尝试把头偏向一旁。  
他似乎能看到一堵铺满了霉斑的墙。一扇窗户。窗户外面一片黑暗……当然，现在是深夜。还有什么来着……  
压在他身上的男人在那一刻发出了一声满意的叹息，他射在他身体里，一面还在继续着粗暴的抽插动作，把他已经不堪承受的伤口弄得更糟。Barry知道意识正在飞快的从这具已经残破不堪的躯体里抽离。他的五感退化得很快，视觉范围内的一片血红逐渐变暗，男人的辱骂声也模糊起来……  
“别睡着。”他突然忍不住出了声。“再坚持一下。”  
他不知道自己的话音是否真的传入了Sebastian逐渐陷入死寂的脑海，也不知道这意味着什么。  
他可能抽搐了一下，那些粘腻，羞耻和剧痛的感受随着眼前重新扩大的光亮涌回他一片茫然的大脑。男人已经从他的身体里抽离了，现在他身下湿嗒嗒的一片，是血，或者是精液，他才顾不上关心那些。  
他意识到这个支离破碎的身体正在剧烈的抽搐，因为动作比以往激烈得多扯动了手铐，撞击在床脚上发出尖刺的声音。刺痛从手腕和脚腕触电般的反馈回脑中，他似乎在发出什么声音。  
Barry屏住呼吸，全神贯注的分辨那嘶哑得不像人声的低泣。  
“……是谁……别……你们……不……”  
他无法分辨出有意义的句子。Sebastian还在那张没铺床垫的硬木板床上抽搐和挣扎不停，他的身体像是脱离了水面的鱼那样痛苦的弓起，又重重落回去，发出沉闷的撞击声。粗砺的木板刮蹭着他裸露的皮肤，他已经没有哪处皮肤是完好的了，这些动作只是让他背部那些已经凝结出血块的伤口重新裂开，新鲜的疼痛再次像海浪般一波一波的袭来。Barry的脑中已经一片白热般的混乱和痛苦，他知道时间不多了。  
“你在哪儿？让我帮你，Sebastian，告诉我你在哪儿。”  
他集中意念，一面尽力排除外界的刺激带来的干扰。这很难，因为第二个男人已经爬上了那张吱呀作响的床。

他在感到那根大概还沾着自己身上的血迹的粗冷管状物被捅进身体的一刻放弃的闭上了眼睛。他听到有人发出淫邪的咯咯笑声，伴随着Sebastian的喉咙里挤出的令人毛骨悚然的嘶哑吼叫重重敲击他的胸腔——他真的无法承受这个。  
“我在这儿……别怕，我在这儿。”他拼命搂紧自己，仿佛也在搂着那个无论怎样挣扎也无法从噩梦中醒来的与他有着相同外貌的青年。他一遍又一遍的低声重复，浑身发冷，哆嗦不停，却坚持着不肯从这个噩梦中撤离。  
就算他救不了他，至少他能陪着他。  
那根粗糙的金属管在他身体里搅动和抽插的时候他吐了出来。他不知道那是自己的感觉还是Sebastian的，又有什么区别呢？他很确定已经无法从另一个自己身上得到什么有用的信息了，他也无法帮他减轻一丁点儿痛苦，所以他也只能这样。  
“……不……别……”  
那些破碎的句子仍然在伴随着哭喊和呻吟逃出那对干裂的唇间。血水混着唾液流出他的嘴角，他只是毫无意识的重复那句话。  
“我不走，Sebastian，我在这儿。”Barry捂住了自己的耳朵，尽力把自己缩成小小一团。  
“……你是谁……”  
那个问句清晰的传入他的脑海，Barry在那一刻猛的睁大双眼，放下了捂住耳朵的手。那个声音压抑，虚弱，却清晰可辨，不可能是当下状态的Sebastian用嘴发出的。  
他试着回答，试着再次发问，试着获得更多……  
但接下来他的脖子被死死的扼住了，粗砺的管子被拔出他的身体，另一个人拉开裤子拉链的声音清晰的传进他的耳道刺痛着他的鼓膜。  
他拼命张大了嘴想获得一丝氧气，但只是发出垂死挣扎的嘶嘶声。这一次他的意识抽离得比上一次更快。  
Barry只来得及最后看了一眼那扇窗子。  
那是他尖叫着，一身冷汗的从梦中醒来之前看到的最后一样东西。

Barry没有再迟到，他到得比谁都早，踱着步子焦躁的等着Joe West出现在自己的座位。也许是因为缺乏睡眠他的心跳得很快，额头也炸开来一样疼痛，他按揉着太阳穴，眼睛下方挂着深黑的眼袋，看上去糟透了。  
“巴仔，你今天来得挺早……哦，天呐。”West警探端着咖啡纸杯走进办公室大门的时候还热情洋溢，但在看到扭过来的Barry的脸色时他咽下了还未出口的揶揄。“Barry，你真的……要不你请个病假吧。”  
Barry摇了摇头，他胳膊下面还夹着那个资料夹，里面那张照片仿佛在向外辐射着热量，让他隐隐有点烧灼感。“我没事。”他声音低哑。“你能帮帮我吗Joe？”  
Joe耐着性子听完他对整件事的描述，他也讲了那些梦，没有提细节。“他们在折磨和伤害他。”Barry斟酌着用词，眼前再次出现那些闪回，这令他喉咙发紧呼吸困难。“我怕我们再不找到他就来不及了。”  
但是Joe只是低下了头，半天不给他回应。Barry不知道这意味着什么。  
“听着巴仔，三十六区的负责人也把那张照片传给了我，我当然……也很震惊。”Joe犹豫着抬起眼睛面对Barry询问的目光。“你过去跟那位‘母亲’见面的同时我也做了点儿调查——我在那一片办过案，有几个小混混跟我还保持联系——我把那张照片给他们看，他们立刻就认出来了。”  
Barry仍旧面露困惑。他不知道Joe的讲述在往哪个方向发展，他只是有种感觉，他八成无法从这里得到什么帮助了。  
“这个Sebastian跟你很不一样……他，他不是一个守法公民。”Joe困难的选择词汇，但Barry一直没打断他，也没挪开视线。“你知道萨维塔吗巴仔？”  
Barry缓慢的点了点头。在中城警局没人不知道萨维塔：一个不知从哪儿冒出来的作风冷酷手段狠辣的毒贩，迅速吞并了几个零散的小黑帮，研发了大量新型毒品。中城曾经是个较少被毒贩染指的城市，但萨维塔的到来改变了这一切。他的崛起也引起了一些本地传统黑帮势力的不满，发生过一些火并，有伤亡，但之前从未闹得太大。  
“缉毒组和集团犯罪组一直在盯着他。他是个非常低调和神秘的人，就连他的手下也几乎没人真正跟他直接接触过，他非常注意保护自己的隐私。”Joe语气平平，但Barry总觉得他话里有话。  
“所以？”Barry等了一会儿终于忍不住开了口。“Sebastian跟这个神秘毒贩有什么关系？”  
Joe有点儿犹豫，但最终还是说了。“这孩子是萨维塔养在身边的金丝雀。”  
Barry往后退了一步，上下打量着Joe，扬起眉毛但没说话。  
“得了巴仔，你明白我的意思。”上了年纪的警探把手揣进口袋，显得很不自在。他试图让自己的表述少带上点儿侮辱的性质。“萨维塔本人很神秘，但他手下许多人都见过这个Sebastian，他有时候也会代替他的……他的金主去打点一些生意，他很有名，我认识的那几个小混混都知道他。他们也知道他失踪了，他们都认为是敌对势力绑架了他想籍此威胁萨维塔。”  
Barry很清楚Joe的意思。很显然他的兄弟没有像他一样幸运，出生在充满温暖和爱的屋檐下，从小被细心呵护着长大。他显然会误入歧途，甚至弄脏手染上血……他不清楚细节，但他知道无论Sebastian做过什么他也不应受到那样的摧残。  
“你不知道，Joe。”他发现自己在摇头。“你什么都不知道。这跟他是怎样的人无关，我得找到他，他需要帮助——他可能快死了！”  
Joe一脸忧虑的看着他。“你没听见我说的吗Barry？这不是一桩简单的人口失踪案，你的兄弟也不是跟妈妈吵了架离家出走。这涉及到黑帮势力斗争，火并，绑架，谋杀……重案组已经介入了，大家都想找到他。所以这不是你能干涉的事Barry，回家去，好好睡一觉，跟你的父母慢慢解释……”  
Barry觉得十分无力。Joe不会明白他的感受——活在梦里共享那些酷刑和折磨的人是他自己——所以他也明白没人能真正理解这件事眼下有多么紧迫。那只在梦里扼住他咽喉的手仿佛又重新挪了回来，一点点在他的喉结上方收紧，他甚至没注意自己是不是已经屏住呼吸憋到满脸通红……  
“我没什么要解释的，我爸妈也会明白，我只想帮他。”他最终停下来大口喘息，心跳得仿佛要撕开胸腔。“我……我在那些梦里能共享他的感受，我昨天夜里甚至跟他说了话，我需要……我需要看得更清楚些，我看见了一扇窗户，如果我能看到窗外有什么也许就能……”  
“冷静点儿Barry，冷静点！”Joe的声音不高却充满了忧虑和威严。Barry停下来，愣愣的看着对面的老者。他就像是他的父亲，一直以来都在工作和生活上对他各种关怀和照顾。他不是不感激。但他也明白，他无法从眼前这个人身上得到任何他需要的帮助。  
Barry再次挫败的摇了摇头，向后退着走开的时候他不小心撞到了身后站着的人。他心烦意乱的低着头道歉，甚至没注意到那人意味深长的盯着他垂头丧气喃喃自语走开的背影看了很久。

他回到自己那间实验室，尽力使自己投入的忙于工作，好把脑子里那些嗡嗡作响的杂念赶走。他又被眩晕，恶心和片段闪回袭击了几次，但那些都远不如梦里的感受清晰和难以忍受。  
敞开着的实验室大门被敲响的时候Barry甚至懒得抬头。“请进。”他有气无力的说。“已经完成的报告在门口那张桌子的筐子里，如果找不到你需要的就说明还没完成分析。如果有新物证需要提取请先填表。”  
“呃……”冷不丁在近距离的背后响起的声音让他一个激灵。见鬼。Barry一下子坐直了身体扬起头向后望去，那对冷酷而镇定的蓝色眸子正自上而下的打量着他，他仿佛被一盆凉水从头顶缓慢的倾泻而下，困倦和沮丧的情绪被短暂的赶出了身体。  
“Le……Snart警官。”Barry清了清嗓子，为自己险些用错的称呼感到一丝羞愧。“有什么可以帮你？”  
“应该说我想来帮帮你？”Snart的手随意的插在裤子口袋里，西装外套敞开着，里面穿着的衬衫紧绷着包裹着他肌肉匀称的胸口。Barry甚至为这个离自己眼前过近的景象吞了下口水。  
“我不明白。”他尴尬的抬起手揉了揉已经不太整齐的额发。  
“听着，我刚才不小心听到了你跟West警官的对话。”Snart不紧不慢的继续说，好像已经不再注意Barry的反应。“你说……你跟那个被绑架的，呃，男孩，有一些特殊的联系？”  
Barry的身体僵直了一秒。他不太确定Snart听到了多少，也不明白他的来意。他只是僵硬的点了点头。  
“你知道我是从缉毒组调过来的对吧？那个萨维塔，我们追踪他很久了，从来没有抓到一丁点儿把柄和破绽。他简直出奇的狡猾。”Snart继续说。“所以我觉得这也许是个机会，你想找人帮你救出你的小兄弟，我想通过萨维塔的小婊子打开更多线索，我觉得我们的目的一致，你说呢Allen？”  
Barry因为那个侮辱性的称呼皱了皱眉头，但他明白Snart说的有道理。Joe拒绝帮他，因为他太在乎自己的安危；但Snart至少不会像个老妈子似的阻止他做这做那。  
“你怎么帮我？”他犹豫着开了口。“说实话我现在真的没有太多线索，我只是……只是梦到他……”

那个梦又像一团杂乱的黑线一样迅速降临，把他包裹在内，像是一个茧。  
强烈的烧灼感突然窜上他的半边身体——他像是被从中间切开了，撕扯感和针扎虫噬似的疼痛顺着脖颈爬上脸颊，他突然说不出话，冷汗像开了闸似的从毛孔里涌出来，汇聚成一条条小溪流从发根和耳后流进衣领。  
“……Allen？”他听到Snart的声音远远的传过来，他心跳得越来越快，耳朵里听得最清楚的是自己风箱一样粗重的喘息声。Barry向前伸出了手……  
然后他的手被握住了。那是双坚硬，干燥，掌心和指节都带着粗糙老茧的手，有力而平稳，给予了他摇摇欲坠的身体最大的支撑。  
“你还好吗？”这一次Snart的声音清晰了许多。Barry发觉自己的手在他的抓握里微微颤抖，他尴尬的抽回了自己的手，深深吸了一口气。  
“你又看见了？”Snart把手插回裤袋，眼神锐利得让他觉得无处躲藏。“是他，对吗？”  
Barry点点头。“严格的说不是看见，我没看见什么，只是一种……感受。每次他们伤害他我就会产生这种，这种共情。他很痛苦，我不知道怎么说服你相信我，但这些是真实的。”  
“你不用说服我。”Snart翘起了嘴角，那让他看起来有几分玩世不恭的迷人。“我相信你Allen，我是个老派的人，我觉得我们应该也依赖一些科学解释不了的东西。”

Barry不知道该做何反应。眼下他绝对应该接受一切来之不易的援助，更何况向他伸出手来的是那个以不近人情和聪明能干闻名的Leonard Snart——更别提他还在怀春少男一样的暗恋他。  
但正因如此他也多了一丝犹豫。很明显他需要向Snart袒露更多自己的事，他也不确定整个查案过程里他会掺杂进多少个人感情，这样也许不好……但这是为了Sebastian，那个正在死亡线上挣扎的另一个他。  
“你有什么想法吗？”Barry抬起眼帘，绿色的眼珠里燃烧着坚定而热烈的火焰。“任何想法都可以。”他近乎绝望的抓住了这根救命稻草。  
“我确实有个想法。”Snart翘起了一边嘴角，他的声音仍旧扁平，显得有点儿油嘴滑舌。“而且你绝对会喜欢的，小宅男。”

Barry没想到Snart在星辰实验室也有关系。那是中城乃至整个美国都赫赫有名的科研机构，他从上学时开始就对那里充满向往，但那毕竟是一所涉及了过多秘密科研的实验室，Barry Allen从来没指望依靠自己微不足道的名声能大摇大摆的走进那间气派的控制室。  
一个皮肤黝黑的小个子青年接待了他们。“Cisco Ramon，叫我Cisco。”他的语气并不友善，看向Snart的眼神甚至有几分畏惧。但Snart无所谓的耸了耸肩，转过头向Barry说明：“他是我妹妹的男朋友。”  
“哦。”Barry露出讨人喜欢的笑容伸出手。“Barry Allen，中城警局的CSI，我一直是Wells博士和你们的粉丝！”  
Cisco露出怀疑的表情握了他的手，然后再次用警惕的目光打量Snart。“所以你们来干嘛？查案？”  
“算是吧。”Snart靠在墙边随意的抓起一个精巧的设备把玩起来，Cisco看起来想出声阻止却又缺乏勇气。“这位Allen先生会跟你详细说明。”

Barry尽可能简洁的讲了他的梦，他与那个还未曾谋面的双胞胎兄弟之间的奇妙连结，以及他们在梦中似是而非的对话。Cisco完全没打断他。  
“所以你需要通过某种方式放大这种感官，把梦境具体和影像化，这样我们就能更清楚的分析他所在的环境因素，找到证据。”棕色皮肤的青年十分高效的总结道。  
“完全正确。”Snart放下了手里的装置，冲着Cisco露出一个戏谑的笑容。“我会跟Lisa说说你的好话的。所以你能帮我们？你是科学家对吧？”  
Cisco翻了个白眼。“我是科学家，所以是的我猜我能帮你们，不客气。”他转过去冲着Barry，脸色放松了一些。“跟我来，我正好有你需要的。”

那是一台看上去像是牙医诊所的椅子似的装置。Barry躺了上去，脑袋上被套上一个金属罩，他觉得自己像是美容院里等着烫发的阔太太。他有点儿紧张的做了个深呼吸，听见Cisco扑哧喷笑的声音从头罩里传出来。  
“放松，Barry。”青年轻松的语调让他确实感觉好过了点儿。“你要做的就是放松，我会马上帮你睡着，然后你要尽量留在梦里，直到我们找到有用的信息。”  
“我能跟你保持联系吗？”Barry的手心出了很多汗。  
“我能听见你听见的，看见你看见的。除此以外你得靠自己。祝你好运。”

Barry跌入了那个梦境中。  
现在是白天，这是他第一次在白天进入这个环境。也许因为那台仪器对他的脑电波做了什么，也许只是因为从那个小小的窗口透进来苍白的日光，他觉得自己从未看得如此清楚过。  
他发现四肢上的束缚已经被解开了，现在他只是毫无生气的躺在那儿，连挪动指头的力气也没有。疼痛仍然在侵袭他的每一寸神经，更糟的是他发现视线范围只有过去的一半了——他的一只眼睛睁不开，有半边脸在发烫，像爬满了蚂蚁似的又痛又痒。他们又对他做了什么？  
他试着挪动脖子偏转一下视线，这个细微的动作扯到了他右边脸上的皮肤，他觉得仿佛有哪里裂开了。  
“……你又来了。”  
那个虚弱的声音幽幽响起，比前一天更嘶哑。Barry的心脏揪紧成了一小团。  
“我来帮你。”他急急的说，一面从那只尚能运作的眼睛里看出去。“我需要知道你在哪儿，你知道自己在哪儿吗？”  
“不。”Sebastian的声音滞住了。“我可能撑不过去了。”  
他的尾音里带着哭腔，那令Barry鼻子发酸。经过了前一夜他很明白Sebastian不是在危言耸听。每过一天，不，每一分一秒的流逝都意味着他离死亡更近一步，他真的需要快一点。  
他努力眯起那只眼，看向那扇窗户。外面的阳光直射进来很是刺眼，他的眼眶酸胀难忍，但他不想放弃。  
“你有注意到什么能让我们推测你的位置的线索吗？什么都行？某种声音，或者那些人吃的外卖，他们提过什么吗？”  
Barry屏住呼吸，但迎接他的是长久的沉默。他能听到带着些许哨音的沉重呼吸声，可能是因为他的肺部也受伤了。他等了一会儿，终于忍不住再次出声。“Sebastian？你还在吗？”  
“别管我了。”那个声音忽然变得苦涩而讥讽，但Barry从中听到了一丝挫败。“我说真的……让我死在这儿吧，我想死。”  
那个句子让Barry几乎失去了自制力。那些沉重的绝望感正像冰冷的黑色蠕虫一般从发丝和指尖慢慢爬向他的脑髓。他那只已经无法睁开的眼睛正向外汩汩的涌出滚烫的泪水，而那只正盯着窗户的眼睛的视野内则再一次模糊起来。他拼命眨了眨眼，想把那些阻挡视线的泪水挤掉。  
那一刻他看到了。  
那个窗口外正在快速掠过的，车身反射着刺眼光线的银白色车厢。

Barry醒来的时候发现Cisco正从上面严肃的俯视着他。  
“嘿，你总算醒了。”他长出了口气。“你喊得怪吓人的。”  
“我……我看见了……”Barry眨了眨眼，意识到自己已经被拽回了现实。他急切的想把自己刚刚看到的信息分享出去。  
“我知道，我们都看见了。”Cisco耸了耸肩。“那辆单轨磁悬浮车，我不会认错，我天天都搭这条线来上班。”他一面帮Barry慢慢摘下那个沉重而精密的头盔一面回头示意。“我已经写了个程序，根据刚才看到车厢的时间，运行时刻表和轨道分布，以及你从窗口看出去的角度来计算可能的建筑物。很快就会有结果了。”  
跟聪明人打交道总是这么令人愉悦。Barry一面从躺椅上爬下来一面思考以后是否还有可能邀请Cisco协助办案。不过眼下的当务之急……  
他转过头去，Snart站在门边若有所思的盯着他。他不自在的假装自己没注意那束视线，转身朝着Cisco的电脑走过去。进度条已经走过了了90%，Barry紧张的盯着那个逐渐变长的白色闪光条，干咳了一声。  
“他说他想死。”Snart的声音突然在背景的电子仪器的嗡鸣中突兀的浮出来。  
没人回应他，Barry咬着腮帮内侧的肉，试图把注意力集中在电脑屏幕上。疼痛的作用没他想象的那么大，Sebastian的声音仍旧在他的颅腔内幽幽响起。他的声音里不带哀怨，只是一种真正的绝望带来的漠然。他知道那意味着什么。  
“我们会救出他的。”他松开那块皮肉，试图说服Snart或者说服自己。“我们已经把范围缩小到……”  
电脑发出嘀嘀的提示音，分析结果在中城地图上显示出来。那是一块小小的不规则形状，大约包扩了三个街区的十几幢建筑。  
Snart走过来，他灰蓝色的眼珠把焦点汇聚在那块被圈出来的形状上。  
“这不够。”他压低了声音自言自语。“就算我能说服警队出动资源搜索这一片所有住宅，没人能保证不打草惊蛇。也许我们在搜索第一幢建筑的同时他们就能干掉人质然后自己转移。”  
你的人质可能都撑不到被他们干掉了。Barry把那句话压下去，转过去看Cisco。留着长头发的青年正在啃大拇指的指甲，他看起来对这个结果也不甚满意。  
“你能再增加一些筛选条件吗？”Barry试着提出些建设性的意见。“比如窗户的形状，大小……他们甚至没塞住他的嘴，你明白吗？要么那间破屋子隔音非常好，要么邻居都是聋子……他们对他做的事动静可不小……”  
“你说得对，见鬼，你说得对。”Cisco开始在键盘上飞快的敲击。“那么小的窗户，墙上的霉斑，还有他们明目张胆的在那里对他施暴……那根本不是住宅楼。”  
他重重的敲下回车键，演算停止了，显示在屏幕上的色块只剩下了一个小小的方块。  
“七十四大道一百零二号，麦卡尼大厦，三十年前是座写字楼，房地产泡沫破灭时期被拍卖了，买主一直易手，目前空置。第八层到第十二层是你要找的那种小窗户，曾经被当作库房使用，现在用途不明。”  
Snart拿出手机一言不发的走出了实验室。Barry听见他在外面的走廊压低声音说什么，他不敢过去刺探，只能呆在里面跟Cisco面面相觑。  
“我想我该说，谢谢？非常感谢，你帮了我们大忙。”他热切的盯着小个子青年继续敲击键盘和操作一些看起来更为精密和复杂的仪器，心里还是抑制不住的涌起羡慕。  
“别客气。”Cisco抬起脸，冲他挤了挤眼。“作为热心市民这是应该做的，作为一个时刻被女朋友的哥哥威胁生命的弱小可怜的男孩，我也没有别的选择。”  
Barry笑了出来。他不知道Snart有个妹妹，细想起来他几乎什么也不知道。他本来想从Cisco那儿打探点儿什么关于Snart家兄妹身世来历的小秘密，但那位英俊而冷漠的警探走了进来。  
“你可以回去了Allen，我通知了特警队，Joe会跟他们一起行动，我直接过去。”  
Barry挺直了身体：“我回哪儿去？我得去现场，真的有什么情况我也许还能产生那些……那些感应！我能派上用场Snart，带上我！”  
Snart眯起眼睛，眯缝着湛蓝的眼珠打量他。”你可以跟我一起过去。”最终他开口说。“但是你只能呆在车里。”  
他确实不想呆在车里，但这总比完全被拒绝强。Barry热切的点着头想。Snart好像从来没有拒绝过自己，这种自我暗示让他几乎在沉重里感到一丝飘飘然。

Snart停下车的时候Joe和特警队已经在那栋楼下面集合了。他们没有大张旗鼓的行动，车被停在隔壁大厦的地下车库，他们会从连通的车库进入麦卡尼大厦，然后分三组分别从电梯和楼梯抵达八层和十二层，从两头向中间逐层排查最终会和。  
希望他们足够快。被留在车里的Barry从手台里紧张的听着特警间简短的交流，他的膝盖忍不住跳个不停。Snart那个平滑狡黠的声线时不时从电台里传出来，这让他稍许安心。他明白自己对这个几乎一无所知的暗恋对象已经怀有了毫无逻辑的盲目信任和依赖，他似乎也没必要纠正自己。  
“找到他们了。”手台里传出来压得很低的声音打断了他的胡思乱想。“在九层，电梯左边第三个房间。”  
Barry的心脏疯狂撞击着他的胸腔，他听见Snart和Joe分别引导其他小队快速向那个房间集中，压低的人声继续不断的夹杂着电波的杂音传出来。他们能找到Sebastian吗？他会在那个房间里吗？以及……他还活着吗？  
他闭上眼，调整呼吸，试图感受到一些什么。离得那么近，他以为这会让他与他的兄弟之间那种共振般的交流容易些。但他什么也感受不到，眼前除了一片黑暗什么也没有，在耳边一直响起的也只有自己鼓点一般迅急的心跳声。  
他不再能感到另一个自己存在的证据。

Barry把脸埋进手心里深深吸气，他告诫自己不要在这种时候放任自己跌入绝望的深渊。也许这种玄而又玄的心灵感应并不是时时显灵，又或者他们之间的联系与距离全无关系，也可能Sebastian只是失去了意识。无论如何他们已经找到他的所在了，他能救出他，带他回家。  
“我们进来了。”手台里传出Snart冷静的声音。“我不知道……发生了什么。”他听上去不像平时那样笃定。“我认为……这里面没有活着的人了。”  
Barry的心猛的沉了下去。他的脸埋在手心里发出了一声呜咽。这不是真的，他想，他的兄弟不会这么轻易放弃，就算他说过想死也不会……不会……  
“等一下。”Snart的声音再次响起来，这一次显得有些激动。“派急救队的人上来，快点儿。”  
Barry的鼓膜重新被激烈的心跳声敲得一阵胀痛。“他还活着，天呐。”Snart拉长了那声惊叹。“王八蛋，他们做了什么，他居然还有气儿。”  
Barry拉开车门冲了出去，早就在楼下待命的医疗急救队正跟他迎面撞上，他没有多加解释加入了他们的队列。他们乘坐电梯上去的路上Barry的眼眶一直毫无来由的发烫，他咀嚼自己的下唇，脚尖神经质的拍打着地板。急救队的某个成员忍不住出声安慰他“会没事的”，他只能僵硬的扭过头去冲他微笑。  
绝对不可能“会没事”。他拼命眨眼忍回正在眼角刺痛的眼泪，脑中仍在播放那些极度痛苦和恐怖的片段闪回。他只希望一切还来得及。

他抢在最前面冲进了那间屋子，里面弥漫着浓重的血腥味儿。Barry小心翼翼的绕开那些横七竖八倒在地上的尸体，尽量保持着专业性没去破坏这个犯罪现场。他看见Snart站在那儿，俯身在那张简易床的上方，像是在对那个床上躺着的人轻声诉说什么。  
那个人。  
Barry的心脏再一次激烈鼓动。他放慢速度靠近那张简陋的床板，他在梦里感受过它粗糙的表面磨破自己皮肤的痛楚。那上面平摊着一个被血污覆盖的人形，他仰卧着，头歪向一侧，半张脸都被狰狞的皮肉外翻的外伤覆盖着，几乎无法辨认他的相貌。Barry捂住了嘴，他突然意识到不久以前感受到的那些锥刺麻痒的感觉可能意味着腐蚀和烧伤，他无法想象躺在这里的Sebastian到底又经历了些什么，他不敢去想。  
急救队员把他挤到了一旁，他呆若木鸡的站在那儿看着他们为他接上血压计和氧气袋，有人在嚷嚷要给他打开呼吸通道，他们可能给他插了管，整个过程仿佛被按了静音和慢速播放键，Barry觉得那一幕将会在他余下人生的许多个不眠之夜里在他的脑海里来回播放。他看着他们把他搬上担架，看着他们抬着他跑出这个被死神横扫过的房间，他想追上去却没有抬起脚的力气——他仿佛被抽空了。  
“Allen，喂，Allen！”Snart的声音从脑后直接穿透了他，Barry猛的吸了一口气，氧气猛烈的窜回他的肺泡，耳鸣伴随着额角的一阵刺痛把他拉回现实。他扭过头正对上那对镇定的冰蓝色瞳仁，也可能是他的错觉，但也许他竟在那其中看到了一丝带着温度的关切。“我说了你应该留在车里。”那个总显得讥讽的声音降低了一个音调，嗡嗡的在他颅内震荡。“你应该听我的，Barry。”  
Barry点了点头，他没余力争辩或者解释。Snart的手掌拽住他的胳膊把他拉向门口的时候他顺从的靠了过去，踉踉跄跄的任由他拉扯着自己走向电梯。他还在因为Sebastian的惨状心惊肉跳，沉重低落——他也不知道该如何把这件惨事告诉自己的父母。但盘旋于这些或凄惨或沉重的心情之上的仍有一星点带着罪恶感的沾沾自喜——那声“Barry”，存在于那对平时一贯慵懒冷漠蓝眸里的一丝关切，以及目前的这点身体接触，全都让Barry觉得自己仿佛一个情窦初开的傻白甜少女。他知道这样不对，甚至不见得有任何结果，他只想确认这一刻的存在，然后把这夹杂罪恶感的甜蜜记忆封存于心灵深处，永不见天日。

他赶到医院的时候Smythe太太和Henry Allen已经在那儿了，看到父亲的一刻Barry身上那根绷紧的弦才突然松弛了一丁点儿。他走到父亲身边，老人沉默着把他拉进怀里重重拥抱他。“对不起。”Barry把脸埋进父亲的肩膀喃喃诉说。“我没能早点儿把他救出来……他现在……”他的父亲打断了他。“别埋怨自己，Barry，你尽力了。”他松开揽住他的臂膀退开一步。“他会没事的。”  
但Barry知道事情没那么简单。手术室的灯一直亮着，医护人员紧张的进进出出，他们身上多多少少沾着暗红的血迹，Barry知道那都是Sebastian的。他一直焦虑的等在门口，Smythe太太一直在哭个没完，他父亲则在途中走开打了几个电话，只剩他一个人的时候最为恐怖，他幻想满身是血的医生走出来，面色沉重的跟他道歉说“我们尽力了”这种屁话，然后他会恨自己一辈子，为什么不早点儿行动，为什么没能拯救世界上的另一半自己……  
他陷在乱七八糟的想象里，以至于手术室的灯真的灭掉的时候他竟没有立刻反应过来。一身血污的医生确实面色沉重的走出来，四下打量以后最终走向了Henry Allen。“他的情况很糟。”忙碌了一夜的医生看起来非常疲惫。“我们替他修补了脾脏和肺部的破损，重建了一小部分直肠。”他停了停，Henry看起来面如死灰，但他至少坚持着没有表露任何情绪，一旁的Smythe太太则已经哭得喘不上气了。“他的皮肤被强酸性液体腐蚀烧伤了，面积很大，也伤到了真皮。即便过后我们为他实施植皮手术也会留下明显的伤疤……以及，我很抱歉，他的右眼因此失明了……”  
最后那句话几乎让Barry咽不下那声梗在咽喉底部的低泣。Henry不太明显的晃动了一下，但仍然伸出手去与医生诚恳的道谢。他其实还有许多问题想问，但此刻Barry只想去看看那个从死神的指缝间夺回一线生机的男孩。他被推出手术室的时候嘴里和身上插着七七八八的管子，半边身体都被浸着药膏的医用纱布盖着，苍白死寂，看起来与一具尸体并无两样。Sebastian被立刻推进了无菌隔离室，护士从里面拉上了帘子，Barry站在被挡住的玻璃窗前发了很久的愣，直到父亲把手轻轻搭上他的肩膀，叫他先跟他一起回家休息。  
“我们现在除了替他祈祷什么也做不了，Barry。回去吧。”

Barry从不祈祷，那是他母亲的使命，不是他的。  
但那天晚上他迟迟无法入睡，带着苦味的唾液停留在他的舌根，那味道令他作呕却又无法真的吐出来。他试着闭上眼，再次与Sebastian获得一些心灵上的共振，好确信他的确获救了，他好好的活着。但无论他怎样努力脑中都是一片死寂。  
就好像连结他与自己兄弟之间的那根丝绳被干净利落的咔嚓切断了。


End file.
